That's Snow Ghost
That's Snow Ghost is the seventeenth and final episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Premise While taking a ski vacation, Scooby and the gang find themselves in the middle of suspicious activity in the form of a Yeti-resembling monster. Synopsis The gang arrive at Wolf's End Lodge, a spooky ski resort, for some winter recreation. When they check in, the strange lodge owner, Mr. Greenway, warns them to keep their doors and window locked, or the Snow Ghost will get them and turn them into ghosts. And no sooner does he leave than the Snow Ghost itself shows up outside the window. They follow its enormous tracks on snowmobiles and spot it on a cliff opposite. To their astonishment, it soars into the air and over their heads, gliding into the woods beyond. They track it to a cave filled with Tibetan knickknacks where an eccentric man named Fu Lan Chi who resides in the cave tells them about the snow ghost. He explains he encountered a Yeti back in Asia and as he was trying to escape across a chasm, the Yeti fell to it's death. Now he fears the Yeti's ghost has followed him as the Snow Ghost. Velma spots sawdust on the Snow Ghost's footprints and that leads them to a nearby saw mill. Upon enter, they split up as usual and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma get separated. Velma is taken by the Snow Ghost and Shaggy falls through a trapdoor. Scooby saves Velma from a circular-saw fate and fends off the snow ghost and Velma and Scooby go propelling down a chute towards the lake at the bottom. The Snow Ghost ties some dynamite to a log and sends it down, but Velma and Scooby escape. The gang is surprised when Shaggy appears, ghastly white. But when he falls into the water, he appears normal. Shaggy explains he fainted and woke up covered in white powder. That's how the Snow Ghost has been doing the "turn you into a ghost effect". The Snow Ghost makes an entrance, and chases the gang. When he leaves, Daphne finds some jewelry in hollowed-out logs. Chased by the Snow Ghost, Shaggy and Scooby flee on snowmobiles but end up frozen like icicles in the freezing waters. The rest of the gang breaks them out and their accident gives Fred and idea. They lure the ghost by and Scooby knocks a tub of water onto him and it freezes the Snow Ghost. But it backfires, as always and the Snow Ghost pops up beside Scooby and grabs him. Shaggy flings a snowball at the Snow Ghost and the whole gang gets trapped in one big snow pile. The unmask the Snow Ghost as Mr. Greenway. He was also in cahoots with Mr. Leech. Mr. Leech would bring Mr. Greenway the stolen jewels in a suitcase and Mr. Greenway would hide the jewels inside hollowed logs, (like what Daphne found), and float them down the lake to the sawmill. The Snow Ghost, Mr. Greenway devised after Fu-Lan-Chi told him his story and he dressed up as the Snow Ghost to scare people away. Mr. Greenway used plastic, transparent skis to fly across the sky. Cast and characters Villains * Snow Ghost/Mr. Greenway * Mr. Leech Suspects Culprits Locations * Wolf's End Lodge * Fu Lan Chi's cave * Tibet (flashback) * Sawmill Notes/trivia * This episode is the first season finale of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. * This episode introduces the gang's winter clothing. * The title sounds like "That's No Ghost". * The character Mr. Leech was based on Austrian-American actor, Peter Lorre; Lorre's distinctive accent, and large-eyes were a favorite target of comedians, and cartoonists. * This episode also existed as a Talking View master set. * This is the final episode that Indira Stefanianna Christopherson does Daphne's voice. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Velma explains that Mr. Greenway uses transparent skis to give the appearance that the Snow Ghost was flying. However, when the gang first sees the Snow Ghost flying he jumps off a cliff and hovers through the air belly-down. Transparent skis would not explain how Mr. Greenway did this. Home media * Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales compilation DVD released August 21, 2001. * Scooby-Doo! Winter Wonderdog compilation DVD. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills compilation DVD set released October 16, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released September 9, 2011, in Europe, and officially released in the US October 1, 2013. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes Category:Season finales